goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Calls His Baby Sister Stupid Deleted Scenes
Cast *Kendra as Female Police Officer Transcript *(March 12, 2015) * to: A large 5 story police station. Joseph Evans is in severe trouble with the police. * Female Police Officer: Caillou, your behavior at the hospital and out in public is very abysmal!! You had called your new baby sister Rosie stupid, yelling at Patty Rabbit from Maple Town, calling her bad names and disrespected the Circle of Life at the same time and even worse....louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU ENDED UP SETTING THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE!!!!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! * screen stops shaking and returns to normal as Caillou and Doris leave the police station. * Boris: Steven voice 5000% louder I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, CAILLOU!!!!! WHEN WE GET BACK HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION, YOU'RE GOING TO BED EARLY AND YOU WILL HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!!! * to: Back to Caillou's house. * Boris: Steven voice 5000% louder YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL THE 30TH ANNIVERSARY OF AN AMERICAN TAIL ON NOVEMBER 21ST, 2016!!!!!! NOW TAKE A SHOWER, PUT ON YOUR PAJAMAS, BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND GO TO BED RIGHT NOW WHILE YOUR MOTHER AND I CALL SARAH WEST AND A DELIVERY CREW TO DONATE YOUR STUFF EXCEPT YOUR BED AND BLANKET TO THE CHARITY AND CALL THE HAVEN CITY GUARDS TO ARREST YOU TOMORROW MORNING!!!!!!! * to: A business friendly city park in northern GoAnimate City. Patty Rabbit is crying over the death of her British friend Steven and his parents Joey and Karen who had died in a massive and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The song "Let Me Be Your Wings" (End Title Duet), performed by Barry Manillow and Debra Byrd from Thumeblina plays while Portia Porcupine is alone crying over the death of her British friend Eric. After the song ends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Bobby Bear showed up and noticed Patty Rabbit crying and grieving. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Portia Porcupine, your Japanese husband your age, Akihiro Iwata and I know how you are feeling today just because your British friend Eric Ashworth and his parents Joey and Karen died in a massive, enormous and gigantic deadliest fire that erupted all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania after Joseph called his new baby brother Johnny stupid, yelled at you and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time. And also, we are very sorry about what happened all across the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania today. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, Charmy, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, your family, your friends, your boyfriend's family, everyone in Green Meadow and I were watching the Ivory Soap Broadcast News about the Great Pride Lander Fire that happened today. * Portia Porcupine: No Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata. It wasn't really your own faults. Eric Ashworth should've come back home early right before Joseph Evans called his new baby brother Johnny stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time! * Sonic the Hedgehog: Do not cry Portia Porcupine. How about we can we go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel at your house. * Ahikiro Iwata: And also, we see that you're very happy because Sonic knows you and I love Disney, Nintendo and Shimajirō very much. * Portia Porcupine: Oh Sonic the Hedgehog and Akihiro Iwata, you two just made me think about it now! Let's go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can watch the Woody Woodpecker and Friends Classic Cartoons Collection Vol. 1 on DVD and Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel at my house. Thank you two for the help! * Sonic the Hedgehog: No problem. Now let's go Portia Porcupine and Akihiro Iwatai. * Porcupine, Akihiro Iwata and Sonic the Hedgehog headed off to McDonald's. * (March 30, 2018) * Kimberly: offscreen Thanks for donating all of Joseph's stuff except his bed and blanket to the charity Sarah West!! * Sarah West: No problem, Kimberly Evans! * Doris: offscreen And we for you Joseph, the Haven City Guards are here to arrest you! * Freedom League Guard: Joseph Evans, get over here right now!! * Joseph: Oh no, not the Haven City Guards from Jak 2 and Jak 3! * Elite Guard: Joseph Evans, you are under arrest for calling your new baby brother Johnny stupid, using bad language and yelling at Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang, disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the whole entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time and because of what you did yesterday, you are going to spend 2 years in the cell in the Baron's Fortressl! * Freedom League Guard: Oh yeah and Baron Praxis will delete your accounts and will ban you from everything by your favorite companies!! Category:Deleted scenes Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West